Seeing Red
December 8, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 1, 2018.|partOfSeason = Season 1|episodeNumber = 6|writer = Sam Cherington|director = Allison Craig|previousEpisode = "Strange Gravity"|nextEpisode = "Moonflower Sister"}}Seeing Red is the sixth episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and the 6th overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #6, Hanazuki’s efforts to protect Little Dreamer from the Hemka get much tougher when the Hemka discover the power of red treasure juice. After drinking it up they all become so feisty that Hanazuki’s unable to prevent them from taking Little Dreamer captive. Deciding to fight fire with fire, Hanazuki drinks the red treasure juice herself and things quickly spiral out of control. Summary The episode begins with a recap of scenes from A Moonflower is Born and Slow Sand Rises. Kiazuki is seen spying on Hanazuki's Red Treasure Tree warding off the Big Bad and then the scene where Hanazuki throws the pink heart-shaped Treasure into the slow sand to save Pink is shown. Little Dreamer is holding a flower-shaped treasure as he floats towards a desolate moon. We see the pale Moonflower Kiazuki drawing a Sad Treasure Tree on the ground with a stick. Little Dreamer drops the Treasure near Kiazuki, who reacts to his presence with a sarcastic remark. Kiazuki rushes over to the Treasure and pushes Zikoro away, who was lively sniffing at the treasure. Kiazuki plants the Treasure on the ground and waits for it to grow, but nothing happens. Disappointed and distraught, Kiazuki kicks the Treasure out of the hole it was buried in. She punches the ground and throws the treasure away, seeing herself as a failure. Kiazuki looks up and sees that Little Dreamer has left her, heading towards the neighboring moon. Meanwhile, Hanazuki is tending to her thriving Friendship Garden, proud of her work. Hanazuki is startled by Little Dreamer, who is right in front of her the moment she spun around. Hanazuki questions the "Little Treasure Guy" why he doesn't have a Treasure for her this time around. Seeing this as an opportunity to present all of her hard work, Hanazuki gives a grand tour of her Friendship Garden. She boasts how the Garden is grown from "treasures hand-picked from every plant grown thus far." and "raised only on the ickiest, stickiest goop there is." Hidden behind some bushes, Red is plotting a scheme to get a hold of Little Dreamer so he can fly around in space. He talks to the other Hemkas and easily gets them to join. As Hanazuki is giving Little Dreamer the tour, the Hemkas have shape-shifted into a slingshot, with Yellow being the ammo to be catapulted. Red orders them to fire Yellow at Little Dreamer, but he managed to get out of the way of the hemka speeding past him. Yellow smashed into a red treasure plant with red bottle-shaped treasures. All five bottles on the tiny Treasure Plant uncorked and emptied their contents on Yellow, who drank up all the Red liquid. Hanazuki scolds the group of Hemkas including Yellow, who was acting funny, politely telling them to get out of her garden. Before Hanazuki can finish speaking to the Hemkas, Red has already ordered the others to catapult him onto Little Dreamer. Hanazuki quickly reacts and catches Red by the ears. She is irritated at the Hemka's rude behaviour in dealing with guests such as Little Dreamer. As Hanazuki maintains her grip on Red's ears, she gives him a personal lecture about "toning it down a notch". Otherwise Little Dreamer might not send Hanazuki any more Treasures. Assuming that he's learned his lesson, Hanazuki let's go of Red, and tries to apologize to Little Dreamer about the whole incident. During her apology however, Little Dreamer drifts away from the Friendship Garden. Seeing that he's not coming back, Hanazuki decided that it was time she went back to work. Red however, still desires to get on Little Dreamer and ride off into space with him. In the Forest of Hanazuki's Moon, at a fork in the path, an aquamarine present with a yellow ribbon tied around it was in the middle of the dividing road. The instance Little Dreamer floats close enough to pick up the Treasure a large wooden trap falls on Little Dreamer. Red celebrates his short-lived victory as Little Dreamer had no problem toppling the box that was supposed to be keeping him, and drops the present on Red's face as he flies away, seemingly taunting the Hemka. As Red frenzies after Little Dreamer outside the forest, the Hemka is joined by Yellow, also in a frenzied state. He now has a red tummy, and the red liquid running down his cheek. His fiesty disposition equalled only by Red's. Hanazuki was still tending her Friendship Garden when Little Dreamer and the two Hemkas run back to her area. The hemkas attempt to get a hold of Little Dreamer, but he dodges and avoids their incoming attacks with ease, even managing to kick Red in the face. Hanazuki tries to break up the fight. As Hanazuki makes her way towards them, Red saw another red tree with bottle-shaped treasures and pieced together that Yellow is acting weird because of the red liquid within these treasures. Yellow was still acting fiesty, and Little Dreamer seems to be playing with him, although Hanazuki cautions that he shouldn't encourage the hemka. Red went to the Red Treasure Tree, eyeing the Treasures that are on them. He whistles for the other Hemkas to approach the tree and look at the Treasures. Little Dreamer sees Hanazuki silhouette on top of a hill, motioning for him to come towards her. He gets near only to find out that the Hemkas, all frenzied with red liquid stains still all over their mouths, have shape-shifted into Hanazuki's shape. In the fraction of a moment they shape-shifted into an arm and successfully grabs hold of Little Dreamer. He tries to get away, spinning in the air and trying to fly far away as possible, but the Hemkas grip did not falter. Hanazuki tries to help and pull the Hemkas off of Little Dreamer. She begins to worry and asks what has gotten into the Hemkas. Even more Hemkas start shape-shifting into the arm that was holding back Little Dreamer, which was enough to give the Hemkas enough force to take him down to the ground, and engaged in a scuffle with him. Hanazuki was afraid that they are hurting Little Dreamer. When the dust began to settle, the Hemkas have pinned down Little Dreamer to ground, celebrating their victory. Hanazuki accidentally steps on a red candy-shaped Treasure when she approaches to help Little Dreamer. She examines the seemingly out of place treasure, which blue took from her and squeezed all the red liquid out into his mouth. Hanazuki figured out that all the Hemkas are acting like Red because of the red treasure juice. She calls it "Red Hemka Fever". Hanazuki tries to tell the Hemkas to stop once more, again to no avail, and then she had an idea. The moonflower went to her Friendship Garden and drank two bottles of red treasure juices. Meanwhile, the Hemkas have all returned to their normal selves. Their bellies have stopped glowing red and they ran away. Red was the only one who stayed. He releases Little Dreamer from the binds that kept him pinned to the ground. Before Little Dreamer can fly off, Red jumps on Little Dreamers back, ready for take off. However, out in the distance a cloud of smoke was forming and at the center of it was a wild Hanazuki barreling over to where the Hemkas and Little Dreamer are at. Hanazuki reaches them, unable to control herself. She demands that the Hemkas release Little Dreamer. Her tone had the Hemkas reacting in fear and shock. Seeing that Little Dreamer is already floating and free, Hanazuki felt that her job was done, but she still had fiesty energy in her. She runs around, violently tossing Hemkas in the air and shouting at their faces. Before she could cause any more harm, the Hemkas decided to bind her to the ground just like they did Little Dreamer. Hanazuki scoffs at this, and easily breaks through the vine ropes holding her down. She cartwheels and runs off away from the Hemkas and Little Dreamer. At her Friendship Garden, Hanazuki is beginning to come back to her senses. Although disoriented and her vision blurry, Hanazuki figures that since the red juice has her out of balance, she just needed to consume other juices to regain her stability. A short while later Hanazuki has consumed over a dozen treasures, and the moonflower is laying on the ground at peace. A faint rainbow glow can be seen from her stomach which starts to grumble. The Hemkas all come to check up on the moonflower, to which Hanazuki assures them that she is okay. Hanazuki learns that just as she needs to be well-balanced, so does the moon. Little Dreamer flies in towards the Hemkas and Hanazuki. Red gives him a gesture of acknowledgement to show that there is no animosity between them, and Little Dreamer salutes him back. Little Dreamer hands Hanazuki a fire-hydrant shaped treasure. When the moonflower grabs hold of it her petals began to flare up, and the rainbow-color in her tummy disappeared. The treasure itself is now rainbow-colored, its eyes open and its tongue poking out of its mouth. Before Hanazuki could even ponder what to do with the treasure, Little Dreamer takes it away from the moonflower, to the Hemkas' outrage. Hanazuki reassures them that it's okay, and the Treasure is probably needed somewhere else. In the distant moon with the pale moonflower and her dark four-legged companion, Kiazuki announces to Zikoro that they should take a trip to Hanazuki's moon. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Notes *Seeing Red is a unique episode because out of all the episodes, it is the only one where no Treasure Tree was grown, and instead a one-of-a-kind rainbow Treasure was awakened by Hanazuki and then taken by Little Dreamer before she could plant it. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1